


Up

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, slutty Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: When Vergil feels down, Dante lifts him up.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend for [this wonderful picture](https://twitter.com/HAHjnih80008674/status/1326615552677195776). I love slutty, bottom Vergil and writing this fic was fun - I should write about Vergil being pounded more often ;)
> 
> The awesome Kori was my beta. Thank you so much for checking this fic ♥

**Up**

Since they came back from hell Vergil learnt his brother was a lot of different things now, almost completely different from when they were nineteen years old. Dante was lazy and slept a lot, but he was also courageous, brave, and he looked out for others. There were days when Vergil wondered how Dante, despite being hurt so many times, could  _ still _ be a good person.

Right now though, he was an annoyance which Vergil wanted to slice up into little pieces. Lovingly.

“I told you I’m fine,” Vergil growled, putting down Yamato when another paper ball hit him in the shoulder. He couldn’t even polish his sword in peace. “Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“Nope.” Dante smiled at him in what was probably supposed to be an innocent manner.

Vergil heard him walking around the desk – long, lazy steps – and soon two strong arms wrapped themselves around Vergil’s torso. Dante leaned above the back of the couch, right behind Vergil, his breath ruffling Vergil’s hair.

“You seem upset,” Dante mumbled, concern clear in his voice. It made something warm bloom in Vergil’s chest. “I can help you relax...” Dante’s hands moved down, sliding from Vergil’s sides to his hips with obvious intent.

Vergil smacked him in the arm, stubbornly refusing to look back at that horny mutt. Dante sometimes seemed completely insatiable, ready to fuck Vergil at any given opportunity. How many times they left the bed too late because Dante begged just for  _ ‘one more round’ _ ? How many times did Vergil fell asleep with Dante’s big dick moving inside him only to wake up with Dante still fucking him?  _ Way too many times _ , that’s for sure.

Dante was so lucky Vergil had a soft spot for him. And for that cock of his. Who let Dante be that skilled in bed  _ and _ had a cock bigger than any other Vergil had ever ridden?

“But Vergiiiiiil...” Dante kissed Vergil’s ear, putting more of his weight on Vergil and making him fall forward; Vergil had to repeat to himself than mopping up the wooden floor streaked with blood wasn’t worth stabbing Dante. “Let me take care of you, okay? You know just how good,” Dante’s hand snaked between Vergil’s thighs and squeezed his hardening dick, making Vergil moan quietly, “I can be for you.”

“Stupid horny dog,” Vergil growled with hostility, but the effect was destroyed by his quickened breath. It wasn’t fair how Dante just knew how to get to him.

It was true that Vergil was in a bad mood though. He had been having nightmares for the past few days and didn’t sleep well. He doubted he slept for more than one hour today. Letting Dante fuck him senseless, to tire him out so much Vergil would sleep without any dreams was tempting.

Vergil hissed when Dante suddenly bit his ear, his dick getting harder under Dante’s hand. He tried to speak, but all that came from his mouth was a moan. Was he that easy when it came to Dante?

As if feeling he was winning, Dante chuckled, grazing his teeth against Vergil’s sensitive ear.

“Mmm, you sure you don’t want it, brother? I can stop anytime.” Dante pressed his palm harder against Vergil’s crotch, letting him rut against it for a moment before backing off. “You—”

“Asshole,” Vergil panted. He turned around as much as he could, half-bend and trapped between Dante’s arms, and he grabbed Dante by his hair, pulling him down into a short, hot kiss. “Don’t you dare to stop now, you pervert,” Vergil breathed out, his lips red from the kiss.

Dante’s eyes darkened as his face flushed from pleasure, his chest vibrated with a growl. He looked fucked out already and Vergil felt pride; only he could make Dante so undone with just a kiss.

“I wouldn’t dare to, princess,” he grinned, his fangs way too sharp to be human.

There was so much  _ promise _ in that grin, so much  _ want _ in Dante’s intense gaze, red reflected in his eyes. It made Vergil feel hot; Dante was a force of nature when he wanted to be and when he was focusing on Vergil with all his intensity like now, with his trigger thrumming in the air, ready to be unleashed... It would be too much for a weaker man.

But Vergil wasn’t weak.

So he pulled Dante into another kiss, coaxing the beast outside.

* * *

“Dante... s-so good...” Vergil moaned, thrusting his hips faster into Dante’s wet mouth.

His little brother didn’t even protest when Vergil rammed faster into his mouth, his throat vibrating, sending surges of pleasure through Vergil’s body. He had his hands in Dante’s hair, using it as leverage to fuck Dante’s willing throat as hard as he wanted while Dante’s thick fingers were fucking Vergil’s ass. They were slick with Vergil’s saliva, pushing out all the cum Dante had fucked into Vergil when he had mounted his older brother on the couch at the beginning. Those fingers weren’t as thick or long as Dante’s fat dick, but they were enough to make Vergil silently cry out in pleasure every time he bucked into them.

Between Dante’s expert mouth and his fingers, it took Vergil an embarrassingly short time to come. He rutted into Dante’s face the last time, coming deep in his throat and groaning Dante’s name. The pleasure from orgasm made Vergil’s knees buckle; he felt so light as if Dante had sucked out all Vergil’s strength through his dick.

Vergil’s spent cock slipped from Dante’s mouth with a vulgar sound at the same time as those thick fingers left his ass. Dante nuzzled Vergil’s dick with his nose before standing up – more like sliding up, leaving a trail of kisses from Vergil’s pelvis to up his throat before their lips joined in a kiss, grinding his already hard dick against his older brother’s thigh. Vergil grimaced at tasting himself on Dante’s lips but the kiss didn’t last long. 

“You’re...  _ ah! _ ... insatiable. Worse than.... um...dog... in heat...” Vergil breathed out, his tongue not fully cooperating and his brain still restarting itself from the last orgasm while Dante was licking and nibbling at his throat.

“But you love this dog,” Dante teased, his voice hoarse from having Vergil fuck his throat raw. “I promised I would make you feel good, didn’t I?”

Suddenly, Vergil found himself being turned over and bent over the back of the couch, a big hand holding him down by his nape. In his younger years, such treatment would anger him beyond words but now? Now though, Vergil spread his legs expectedly and raised his ass higher, rubbing it right against Dante’s dick. He heard Dante taking a deep breath with a hiss and he smiled to himself; he knew his little brother loved when Vergil showed how much he wanted Dante’s cock in his ass and Vergil wasn’t above using that knowledge. It’d been too long since their first round.

Dante’s chest pressed against Vergil’s back, his dick rutting against Vergil’s gaping entrance. It was making Vergil feel hot, desire was screaming in his every fibre.

“I love making you this desperate,” Dante mused into Vergil’s hair, finally – fucking finally – starting to push his dick inside.

“Don’t get too—  _ Ah! _ ” Vergil screamed in pleasure and grabbed the back of the couch so hard he tore it when Dante abruptly pushed his whole huge dick into Vergil’s ass.

His eyes rolled up and he tasted blood in his mouth from biting his bottom lip too hard when Dante suddenly started to thrust into him, hard and fast, as if he hadn’t abused Vergil’s body a while ago, his big hands holding Vergil’s hips still while Dante used him to take his pleasure. Then those hands moved to Vergil’s thighs and Dante growled from above him:

“Don’t move now.”

Before Vergil had a chance to ask why, he was being hoisted up like a doll, Dante’s dick still inside him. It felt as if Dante didn’t stop to push into him even for a second, holding Vergil up by one of his thighs, Dante’s right arm hooked around Vergil’s throat.

Vergil clang to that arm while Dante fucked up into him. In this position he was falling  _ hard _ onto Dante, taking in his little brother's whole dick and feeling as it was pushing up to his throat.

“Dante, no, stop, that’s too much!” Vergil screamed weakly, his prostate abused so much he could barely speak between moans of pleasure.

Dante growled again, tightening his arm deliciously around Vergil’s throat – not enough to choke Vergil but enough to give him a thrill from danger.

“You love it, just admit it.” Somehow, Dante managed to rut  _ faster _ into him, making Vergil’s oversensitive body feel electrocuted. “I should take you like this more often... you’re always so ready to take dick... I could just... walk with you around the office like this...” Dante moaned at his own words, his erection  _ hardening _ inside Vergil. He was getting off from his dirty talk just as much as from fucking Vergil. “Everyone would see... what you are... My own... personal... cumdumpster...”

Every word was accented with a hard shove of Dante’s dick against Vergil’s prostate, making Vergil scream without any breaks, pleasure blinding him, making his tongue roll out as he came without being touched, without even noticing when he had gotten hard again. This orgasm rolled through him like a high storm, making him spasm in Dante’s hold while Dante was still spewing filth in a voice of his trigger form: deep and otherworldly.

Vergil sagged in Dante’s hold, breathing hard, his legs falling yet that didn’t stop Dante from still hammering into Vergil like a wild animal. He kept growling into Vergil’s ear, his fingers digging painfully into Vergil’s flesh as if Vergil was now nothing more than a toy to satisfy Dante, a slick hole shaped just right for Dante’s dick.

Vergil’s world turned around when Dante put him down and bent him over the back of the couch again, thrusting into Vergil so hard the whole couch trembled, making Vergil mewl and cry while that big cockhead was still hitting right against his prostate.

“Vergil, Vergil, Vergil...” Dante panted as if unable to say anything else while he pressed his hips to flush against Vergil’s ass and finally came deep inside him, flooding Vergil’s insides with so much cum it trickled out when Dante moved back.

Vergil almost fell but Dante caught him quickly. With a small part of his brain which wasn’t completely fucked out, Vergil sneered at Dante being able to still walk after giving Vergil three mind-shattering orgasms. As he was being laid down on the couch, he wondered if he were able to walk anymore today.

“You okay?” Dante grunted out, his fingers trailing down Vergil’s throat.

Vergil hummed, unable to speak for now. He was more tired than after sparring Dante – he needed to rest. Pushing his slick with sweat hair back, Vergil looked up at Dante, who was hovering above him uncertainty. His brother was... damn, he was hard again, his eyes still gleaming dangerously with red. He didn’t seem to acknowledge that, never wanting to push Vergil for more.

Dante wanted  _ more  _ that was obvious, yet Vergil knew his body well, he knew if he let Dante between his thighs again, he’d be reduced to an even bigger of a drooling mess, whom Dante would mount like he wanted, whispering depraved things into Vergil’s ears again while Vergil would be only able to moan... or Dante would shove his fingers into Vergil’s throat, making him salivate all over himself while Dante drilled Vergil’s oversensitive body mercilessly... Vergil wasn’t sure if he would survive letting Dante fuck him again, shove into him with that monstrous dick and reduce Vergil’s thoughts to  _ faster, more, please, more, more, more! _

Only thinking about it was making Vergil exhausted. He didn’t have the strength to be anything else than a cocksleeve for Dante.

The decision – either to be a warm hole for Dante or to go to sleep – was very easy to take.

“If you want it...” Vergil panted, feeling hot under Dante’s burning gaze as he slid his hands to his thighs and spread his legs wide, “Then come and take it.”


End file.
